


百字短平快

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Summary: 鱼进锅情人节百字贺文
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲





	百字短平快

**1、台上视角**

郭德纲：观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众观众

于谦：郭德纲

**2、梦呓**

郭德纲听到急切的呼唤于是从睡梦中醒来，发现睡在一屋的搭档正在喃喃呓语：“德纲……德纲……”

他立刻翻身下床，靠着床头蹲下想弄清原因，但马上就知道了答案。

于谦翻身抱住一只枕头，把脸埋进去蹭蹭，睡梦中的人露出一个满足的笑容：“德纲，我爱你。” 

**3、告别**

演出结束后，于谦站在自己车前看着郭德纲车的尾灯慢慢消失在路的尽头。

他想挽留他，拥抱他，告诉他自己的感觉——那些彻夜难免的思念，刻骨铭心的爱恋，梦里无尽的缠绵。

但他只是挥了挥夹着烟的手，从容告别。

内心却不断盼望着，‘德纲，留下，留下……’

**4、游戏**

于谦相信，与人相处，他天赋异禀——更圆滑的话，更亲切的态度，更真诚的眼神。

每次聚会都是新的游戏，他游刃有余地捕捉那双桃花眼。在这领域没人比他更擅长。

郭德纲不善交往，但他用眼神干净利落地赢得游戏。

于谦相信，就算是输，也只是心甘情愿。

**5、代价**

“我怎么做你才不走？”郭德纲恳求。

“满足我。”于谦意味深长。

之后到来的那些夜晚对郭德纲而言是全然的黑暗。那稳健的脚步，洗澡时哼唱的小曲，碰触皮肤的温热手掌，宣告着长夜里新一轮羞辱的伊始。

而硬撑着他坚持下去的，是德云社几百人的未来。 

****不正经分割线****

**6、结束**

于谦走到郭德纲的面前，遗憾地摇摇头。

他看着那双桃花眼里带着不舍、伤感与无奈，轻柔地低头亲吻：

“再见了。”

颤抖的唇是美味的，令他舍不得放开。

郭德纲呆呆地回望着师哥，弱小可怜又无助。

“德纲，今后，我们是爱人，不再仅仅是朋友和搭档。”于谦微笑。

**7、假如**

于谦走进郭德纲房间……

——如果他们青梅竹马，那么作者是慕谦；

——如果他们老夫老妻，那么作者是清欢；

——如果他们三十周年要归隐，那么作者是乔木；

——如果他们道具PLAY，那作者是于安；

——如果他们怀孕生子，那么作者是栗子；

——如果郭德纲被于谦白嫖，那么作者是我。

**8、身后事**

德云社后台一群人聊天，不知谁起的话题：

“死后被抬进棺材时，最希望别人说什么？”

高峰：“这是位值得尊敬的老艺术家！”

岳云鹏：“曾经他给别人带去无数欢笑。”

烧饼：“纯爷们！”

郭德纲凑热闹：“我长生不老。”

正在喝茶的于谦打趣：“我希望他们都喊‘看啊，他动了！’”

**9、练功**

德云社练功，郭德纲让徒弟们背一百遍报菜名。背到第八十遍，大家已经口干舌燥。

烧饼向于谦求情：“大爷，我们都背了一百二十遍了，您看可以了么？”

“噢？”于谦瞧了一眼装作没听见的郭德纲，“多了？”

“那就再倒着背20遍吧，这叫多退少补。”于谦笑得温和。

**10、约会**

月黑风高，郭德纲跟孟非在车后座嘿咻四次还想要。孟非尿遁。下车后瞧见个男人在换轮胎。

“我帮你换轮胎，你帮我满足车上欲求不满的情人？”

男人欣然同意。

正爽呢，警察敲窗：“干嘛呢？”

“我和……我老婆做爱。”

“不在家？”

“要不是你开手电，我还不知道这是我老婆。”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果以上段子您看着眼熟，那就是我借来的哏。一看一乐，不要当真。


End file.
